


Omniscience

by Calminaiel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Too long for a drabble too short for a fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: She sees everything. Even when her champion is alone.





	Omniscience

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I wanted to write a rq/vax fic since I just rewatched ep 103.   
> Unbeta'd. Just a late-night writing splurge.

Nothing echoes in the void. The darkness is all-encompassing and the silence is somehow ever-deepening. 

 

So when the soft, breathy moan pierced that silence, it was a sound more akin to shattering glass in the inky blackness. 

 

The Raven Queen’s gaze turned toward the sound. She enjoyed her solitude. It was familiar. Comforting. Safe. Yet this noise, this sudden intrusion into her peaceful repose, stirred some spark of interest within her that drew her toward the source. 

She found herself looking beyond the Gate, her gaze drawn to the Prime Material Plane, into a familiar room inside a castle on the northern part of the continent of Tal’Dorei. 

Vax’ildan. Her beautiful champion, was stretched out on his bed. The room was dark, not even a flickering candle illuminating the scene before her. The heavy furs that usually covered the bed were bunched at the foot of it and her fate-touched was lying uncovered, the Deathwalker’s Ward carefully resting beside the bed, his smallclothes discarded unceremoniously on the floor. 

 

She watched him occasionally. His path was his own, but she did take pleasure from watching him as he travelled it. This, however, was a different pleasure. Seeing his hand wrapped loosely around his length, she watched him stroke himself once more, this time managing to bite back the moan that threatened to escape his lips. She idly wondered why he was not with his druid. His Keyleth. They were together more often than not these days and she left them to it. His love for this girl was none of her concern. Just another pang of loss he would feel, perhaps even one he’d resent her for. 

 

But tonight, tonight it was just her Vax’ildan. Lying there as if in repose, eyes closed as he continued to take his own pleasure. With a twist of his hand he bit into his lip and sucked in a breath that sent a shiver down her spine. She wondered what it would feel like to replace his hand with her own. She watched him bring his palm to his hand, spitting into it before bringing it back down, smearing precum and saliva down the length of his cock as his hips rose from the bed, eagerly picking up the pace as he fucked into his fist. She watched his eyebrows knit together in a look of intense concentration. His long, dark hair was splayed beautifully across the bed, out of its usual braids, ties, and restraints. She longed to run her fingers through it, to bring his lips to her own. 

 

He had never shown any particular interest in her in that way. She couldn’t fault him for that. She knew that his perception of her was filtered by his awe for her divine nature. Neither had she considered herself a great beauty even while she was a mortal. Yet she wondered what he would think if he knew she were watching him. 

 

Below her she could tell he was getting close. His hand sped up, his hips rising to meet it as he no longer tried to hide the breathless moans. She bit her own lip, feeling more alive than she had in centuries as she watched him plummet closer and closer toward the edge. 

 

_ My beautiful champion. _

 

His eyes snapped open and he came with a shout. The mess across his hand and stomach was not nearly as distracting as his eyes, still open, staring upward as he breathed heavily, coming down from his high. 

 

“My Queen.” he murmured, his voice barely audible, yet it echoed in her mind. 

 

_ Sleep now.  _ She watched his muscles relax at the soothing sound of her voice,  _ you’ve earned it. _

 

He looked as though he wanted to speak, but after a moment, he closed his mouth, reaching beside the bed for a cloth to clean himself off before pulling the furs over his now-shivering body. His eyes blinked up into the darkness above him and she watched a look of contentment cross his face before his eyes fluttered closed, sleep rolling over him with a heavy warmth. 

 

She let out a breath, her own soft moan lost to the silence of the void. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Let me know if there's anything you want to read in particular!


End file.
